Caught in the Act
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: Life is a TV show and Draco is just playing his part!  What happens when everyone finds out Draco Malfoy is really Damien Morgan, Beloved American Actor! What happens when Harry reads his bio and discovers Draco has a Tattoo!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, Herminie Granger, Neville Longbottom Ginny and Ron Weasley had only just taken a seat in a train car three from the end, when Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan flung the door open, and Seamus asked, "Have you guys seen it?"

Ginny smiled and asked, "Seen what?"

Seamus smiled and nodded to Dean who then proceeded to dig around in his bag a moment before pulling something out. Herminie frowned and said, "You know that won't work in Hogwarts, no muggle tech does."

Ron asked, "What is it?"

Harry frowned and said, "It's a DVD, why are you showing us a DVD?"

Dean smiled and said, "I went to America to visit my aunt, and there this show is all the rage. I nearly choked on my breakfast when my aunt turned on the Telly. I seriously watched it about ten times to be sure, but there is no doubt, who the main character is."

They all looked closer to the cover of the DVD, which was obviously to a female romance show. The main male character was decked out in an expensive suit, and he was doing the tango with a beautiful woman in a long red dress that was so low cut she was nearly spilling out, they where both wearing Marde Gras masks on the cover, but when Harry turned it over to read the description he gasped at the sight of the man without the mask.

Ginny was the one who gasped out, "That's Malfoy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Caught in the Act

Herminie laughed and said, "Oh my God, it really is Malfoy."

Neville said, "I thought he hated muggles"

Ron frowned and said, "But it says the guys name is Damien Morgan."

Herminie was seriously having trouble getting her giggles under control as she said, "It's a stage name. Obviously he couldn't say his real name."

Ginny frowned and said, "He's kind of hot right there."

Ron let out a horrified, "Ginny!"

Herminie just laughed harder as she said, "That what makes it even better!"

Ron looked like he had just been slapped. Semus laughed and said, "Oh it get's better, Dean show um the article."

Dean smiled as he pulled out some American teen magazine and flipped to a page with a folded corner. He handed it over to Herminie and Ginny, who squealed, "Oh my!"

Herminie smiled and said, "Wow."

Ron started to turn red when Neville leaned over and said, "Okay even I think he looks hot there."

Harry blushed when he looked over. There was a centerfold of 'Damien Morgan' with his Co-star pressed to his chest, his very naked chest. If the picture was just a little bit longer he was sure he would have a very clear image of Draco Malfoy's bits.

Ginny and Herminie where both making comments about how hot Draco looked and wondering whether he really did have a six pack or not. Seamus opened his mouth to say something when the door to the car opened, and there stood Draco Malfoy, flanked by his two goons. Draco looked like he was about to sneer and make some comment when his eyes suddenly caught on the magazine and went comically wide.


	3. Chapter 3

Caught in the Act

In the blink of the eye, Draco had slammed his palms on each of his goon chest sending them sprawling into the hall, before promptly slamming the door to the train closed and asked, "How did you get that and who all has seen it?"

Seamus smiled and said, "So you really are Damien Morgan?"

Draco glared and asked, "Alright, what's it going to take for you all to keep your mouths shut?"

Dean frowned and asked, "So your saying you're a famous actor and you don't want anyone to know it? Seriously?"

Draco crossed his arms and said, "In America! I'm a famous actor in America, no self respecting wizard would ever go to America after Salem."

Ron smiled and said, "So this is like you're dirty secret. I totally am going to make sure everyone knows!"

Draco glared and said, "I'll give you a thousand Galleons if this secret doesn't leave this Train Car." Ron's eyes went wide, but Ginny looked like she was going to say something, when Draco said, "a piece."

Ginny smiled and said, "Alright, I'll agree to keep my mouth shut, on the condition that you give me a thousand galleons and… I want to see if you really have abs to match that picture."

Draco frowned and said, "I'm not just going to take my shirt off in the…"

Herminie crossed her arms and said, "You will if you want these two girls to keep your secret!"

Draco glared and said, "Fine, but I want it in writing, neither of you will inform anyone of my identity, in exchange for a thousand galleons and a look at my abs."

Herminie smiled and pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote out the agreement before her and Ginny signed below. Ron said, "Can I just take the thousand galleons?"

Herminie smile and made a little notation before Ron signed his name. Dean and Seamus gave each other a look before Dean said, "I want to see more than just your abs."

Draco narrowed his eyes and said, "I'm not showing you my junk."

Seamus smiled and said, "Alright, we let you keep you pants on, but we don't want to settle for a one time preview."

Draco looked like he was itching to grab his wand, so Dean said, "We want to be able to call in a preview five times throughout the school year."

Draco growled out, "I'm not taking my shirt off in front of the whole school."

Seamus laughed and said, "We're fine with a more private viewing."

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Fine."

Dean and Seamus promptly signed below, that's when Draco notice Neville and Harry where still looking at the damn teen magazine. Draco glared and said, "Alright, what's it going to take to get you two to keep this a secret?"

Neville looked up from the Magazine and asked, "Is any of this Bio true?"

Draco pursed his lips and said, "It's all mostly true."

Neville asked, "Is the part about you running away from home because your dad was abusive true."

Draco face went completely blank and he blinked several times, really slowly, like it was forced before saying, "Partially. Now what's it going to take to get you to keep you trap shut?"

Neville said point blank, "Private tutoring in Potions, one hour every week, and you have to answer my questions about your bio truthfully."

Draco narrowed his eyes as though he where doing the math and asked, "and the thousand galleons?"

Neville smiled and said, "You can keep it and use it to pay for any damages I might cause."

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Deal."

Once Neville had signed his name Draco turned to Harry and said, "All right Potter, what's it going to take to keep your mouth shut?"


	4. Chapter 4

Caught in the Act

Harry smiled and asked, "Why don't you want people to know you're a famous actor?"

Draco clenched his fist, obviously he was having trouble controlling his temper as he snarled, "First of all acting is a terrible profession for those who need to work to make a living, secant of all, obviously for those same reasons my family does not know about it."

Harry's grin grew as he said, "So this is a really big deal for you. Hmm, I think I need to consider my options."

Draco snarled and said, "I'm not going to let you just hold this over my head, just tell me what you want!"

Harry suddenly dropped the smile and in the blink of the eye he had stood and pinned Draco with his back up against the train door. Draco's eyes were wide in shock as Harry let his warm breath ghost over Draco's neck as he said, "I want you."


	5. Chapter 5

Caught in the Act

Draco blinked several times, as though by blinking he could make his brain process what had just happened. Harry gave a feral smile at the slightly befuddled expression on the blonde's face. Draco swallowed nervously, obviously catching the predatory gleam in Harry's eye. The moment was ended when a red faced Ron shouted, "What! Harry, have you gone completely bonkers?"

Harry smiled at his friend as he took a step back and away from Draco, who slumped a little at the lack of pressure holding him up. Harry laughed and said, "No Ron, I'm in my right mind. Draco, I'm afraid that I'll have to get back to you on what it will to take to 'keep my mouth shut', although I promise I won't tell anyone until we come to some sort of arrangement."

Draco blinked several times, his expression telling everyone that he had no idea what just happened. It was in that moment of confuse that Ginny and Herminie made eye contact and Herminie said, "Alright Malfoy, now you need to keep up your end of the bargain. We want to see those abs."

Draco seemed to gather himself quite quickly and snarled, "Fine!" before carefully taking off his outer robes. Everyone, even Ron sat back and watched as Draco took off first his robes then his outer jacket and then finally proceeded on to unbuttoning his shirt. He carefully folded the two outer items and tossed his shirt over his shoulder to put back on in a few minutes. He frowned when he looked over at his audience.

Ginny was leaning forward and literally drooling. Herminie looked like she was reading a very interesting book and memorizing every little piece of information in it. Ron looked like he was appraising jewelry trying to find some sort of flaws to demark its value. Neville had a dazed, sort os awed expression. Dean looked similar to Ginny in the fact that he too was salivating and leaning forward. Seamus had the eyes of a starving man eyeing a piece of top sirloin steak. Harry grinned slyly and Draco could practically feel his gaze travel over every inch of his exposed chest.

After giving them a few minutes to look their fill Draco started putting back on his shirt, feeling a bit self conscious, as he wondered, _'Does this make me an eye candy whore?'_

Ginny and Dean grumbled that that wasn't nearly long enough and Seamus had a dazed expression. Draco had just started to do up the first button when Neville asked, "Do you really have a tattoo?"

Draco froze and sure enough, when he looked up Neville had that damn magazine opened to his Bio, why did he let those hyenas convince him to do that interview? 'Oh yeah, ten grand.'

Draco glanced around and sure enough everyone's attention was back on him, and Harry had an angry expression. Draco frowned, why would Draco having ink make Harry Potter angry? 'He thinks I took the dark mark!'

Draco glared at Neville, because he had said he would answer truthfully, and said, "I have three."

Harry let out a snarl, and Draco was glad he hadn't done up the buttons because they would have torn when Harry ripped his shirt off and jerked his arm around, revealing white unmarked skin. Draco snarled as he ripped his hand out of the slightly stunned Gryffindor's grip, "Fuck you Potter! I'm not, nor will I ever be a Death Eater!"


	6. Chapter 6

**This Is NOT a chapter!**

I have decided that if I get one more mean review, with nothing nice in it I will end the story, whatever it is. I have been going through and I have gotten way to many mean reviews where people tell me everything that is wrong with the story and don't even let me know they like it! I've had people criticize my spelling, my grammar, my punctuation, my facts, the way I portrayed the characters, random lines they didn't understand, my facts, My actual writing style, my poor editing skills, you name it. So that's it, if I get one more review where someone tells me they don't like something, anything in the story, without at least saying they like the story itself, I will cut that story off. I understand constructive criticism, but really a lot of the reviews I'm getting aren't constructive, they are mean. I'm doing this on my own time. I love writing fan fiction, love putting it out there so people can read it, but if all I'm getting is mean reviews than I won't do it anymore. To those few who gave nice reviews THANK YOU, to those who gave mean reviews stop reading my stuff and go F yourself.

**NO MORE BAD REVIEWS**


	7. Chapter 7

Caught in the Act

_Author's Note: Okay, I'm sorry if I scared you all with the 'No More Bad Reviews' I didn't mean to threaten my fans, I was just having a really bad day and a few really mean people attacked me personally as a writer. I will still continue to write this story, I just had a bit of a writers block. By the way, English is my first and only language, some people thought it wasn't. Anyway thanks to all those who leave nice reviews and ENJOY:_

Draco had started to march out of the compartment, he was prepared to make his way all the way to his own compartment on the other end of the train, but the second his hand touched the latch to the door, Harry said, "If you leave right now I'll tell everyone that you're Damien Morgan."

Draco froze. He took a deep breath, before turning around, his eyes flashing with anger he asked, "Such a noble Gryffindor stooping to blackmail, who would have thought. What do you want Potter?"

Harry grinned, like he dealt with an angry Malfoy everyday and had nothing to worry about. Then he said, "I already answered that question, I want you, but for now, why don't you have a seat and answer a few of questions?"

Harry plopped down on the cushion, and patted the seat of the cushion next to him. Draco ground his jaw and asked, "Do I have a choice in the matter?"

Harry's grin only widened as he said, "No."

Draco ground his jaw and forced himself to count to ten. No one but Potter could get under his skin like this, make him want to lash out in anger. Once Draco was certain he wouldn't slip up and do something stupid, like punch the Gryffindor Golden boy in the face, he said, "Alright, ask your questions."

Harry smiled encouraging at Neville and motioned for him to take the floor, Neville still looked nervous as he asked, "Your tattoos?"

Draco frowned and snapped, "What about my tattoos?"

Neville narrowed his eyes and said, "What are they, when did you get them, and why?"

Draco would have groaned had he not been a Malfoy, he did not want to tell these Gryffindors the details of his tattoos. He didn't even know how to explain why, but he sighed, he could at least answer the first two parts of the question, "They're dragons, and I got them all when I was in America."

Neville nodded like that was a good enough answer, but Harry said, "You didn't answer the last part, why did you get them?"

Draco ran a hand unconsciously through his hair and said, "Why does anyone get tattoos? I had some cash, and they had some sentimental meaning to them, plus I might have been a little bit drunk with the first one."

Harry looked like he wanted to press further but he must have decided to let it go because he just pressed his lips together in a firm line and nodded for Neville to continue. Neville smiled and asked, "Are you really allergic to peanut butter?"

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Why would I lie about that of all things?"

Hermione said, "you really shouldn't answer a question with a question."

Draco glared at the girl, and said, "Yes, I'm allergic to peanut butter, but it's not as big a deal for wizards as it is for muggles, a simple anti-allergen potion and I can eat it if I want."

Neville nodded with a smile, then asked, "Was your dad really abusive?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and asked, "Have you met my father?"

Hermione giggled, because she really didn't think Draco was doing it on purpose, it was just his personality. Harry gave Draco a look and Draco added with a snarl, "Like most pureblooded parents my father had a firm hand. Now can we stop with the bloody questions?"

Damien Morgan


	8. Chapter 8

Caught in the Act

Dean asked, "What made you decide to become an actor?"

Draco glared at the Gryffindor, and pursed his lips, his did not have to answer _him_, that was not in the agreement. Neville smiled and asked, "Why did you become an actor?"

Draco glared at Dean a little bit longer before saying, "It wasn't planned or anything, I was in America and I had just run away, and I had somehow managed to get my bags stolen. I had two galleons to my name and I was in the middle of some Muggle city without so much as a wand. That was when I got hit by some piece of shit Limo."

Ginny interrupted then to ask in a disbelieving voice, "You got hit by a Limo?"

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Keep interrupting and I won't finish the story. I got hit by this Limo, and broke m arm and fractured my rib, the guy riding in the Limo foot the hospital bill. When the guy asked me who to contact to come get me from the hospital I told him my parents where dead, and he offered to let me stay with him. I thought he was just a pervert, but turns out he's some rich producer and when he found out I spoke French and knew how to ballroom dance he asked me to do a few commercials for him, and they were so popular he ended up giving me the lead to the show he was working on."

Hermione frowned and said, "That's a little hard to believe."

Neville asked, "You speak French?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and asked, "Vous ne parlez pas français?"

Everyone just stared at Draco till he rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, I speak French, fluently."

Seamus then asked, "You know how to ballroom dance?"

Ron snorted and said, "It's a pureblood thing, ride horses, fence, and ballroom dance."

Draco nodded his head and Harry asked, "Why did you run away?"

Draco wrinkled his nose in distaste and said, "I didn't want to marry Pansy."

Damien Morgan


End file.
